


Life, I love you

by fortytworedvines



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, they're living their best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: Ficlets written for Berena appreciation week, Berena Advent 2018 and Berena fix 2019. Unashamed domestic fluff. Canon compliant and AUs.





	1. Bathtime

Serena’s clearing up in the kitchen when she hears an anguished howl from upstairs. She drops her cloth into the sink and edges to the door, listening.

‘Nooooo,’ a small voice shrieks, ‘Want out. Want out!’ A frenzied splashing follows, and then Serena can hear indistinct words in Bernie’s softer tones.

There’s a thump, silence for a second and then the wailing begins again.

‘Want bath! Want in!’’

Serena chuckles to herself as she hears another splash. Guinevere has Bernie wrapped around her little finger.

‘I splashing!’ the little girl shouts happily.

Serena heads up the stairs, knocks at the bathroom door and pokes her head round. ‘Everything alright, Bernie?’ she asks, suppressing laughter. Bernie is kneeling on the bath mat, sopping wet, while a gleeful toddler is making waves in the bath.

‘S’rena!’ Guinevere waves her toy duck in greeting. ‘Bernie wet!’

‘Yes, I can see that darling. Did you do that on purpose?’

Guinevere regards her imperiously, then nods. ‘I happy,’ she proclaims.

Serena can’t smother her laughter any more. ‘I’m glad you’re happy, but do you think Bernie is happy, now she’s all damp?’

‘Bernie is handing over bath time duty tomorrow night,’ Bernie mutters, ‘You’re getting far too much enjoyment out of this, Serena.’

‘You were the one who volunteered,’ Serena points out reasonably, ‘I’ll leave you to it.’

Half an hour later Serena is almost dozing over her book when Bernie squeezes onto the sofa next to her, rubbing her hair with a towel. ‘Next time Jason and Greta ask us to babysit for the weekend, we’re busy.’

‘Let me do that, love.’ Serena retrieves the towel and sets to Bernie’s hair vigorously. Bernie sighs and leans against her. ‘Admit it, you’re enjoying it.’

‘She’s a demon.’

‘She’s a toddler.’

‘See how you feel after bath time tomorrow.’ Bernie retorts.

Bernie’s hair is sticking out at all angles and Serena’s heart lifts at the sight. ‘Bed time?’ she suggests.

‘It’s only half seven.’ Serena raises her eyebrows and Bernie grins. ‘In that case, lead on, Fraulein.’


	2. Prescription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt: Alcohol

Three days before Cameron and Morven’s wedding, Bernie forces Serena to go to her GP. Bodily picks her up, puts her in the car and drives her there. She can’t stand another moment of Serena’s alternating moans about how painful her toe is and declarations that it’s not bad enough to bother the doctor with.

Bernie sits in the waiting room while Serena is seen. When the door opens and she limps out Bernie hurries to her side, puts a supportive arm around her. Serena scowls at her.

‘Look at this,’ she waves a prescription note at Bernie. ‘Antibiotics,’ she snarls.

‘But they’ll help,’ Bernie says, confused.

‘ _Antibiotics_ , Bernie. What’s the first thing they tell you not to do?’

‘Ah,’ Comprehension dawns, ‘No alcohol.’

‘Exactly.’

‘Do you know the last time I went to wedding and didn’t drink?’ Bernie shakes her head. ‘I was eight.’

 

They drive to the pharmacy, Serena picks up her prescription and they drive home. Serena is pretending to sulk and is refusing to talk. Luckily, Bernie finds this rather endearing.

‘What can I do to make you feel better?’ she asks as she helps Serena into the house. Serena ignores her pointedly, so she deposits her on the sofa and vanishes into the kitchen to make coffee. As she waits for the kettle to boil, an idea comes to mind and she grins to herself.

‘Here you go,’ she hands Serena her coffee. Serena smiles, before she remembers she’s supposed to be cross, and schools her features back into a frown.

Bernie gets down on one knee, and Serena sits upright. ‘Bernie... Bernie, what are you doing?’

Bernie takes her hand, looks solemnly into her eyes. ‘Serena, I love you. I hereby pledge to forgo alcohol with you, for better and definitely for worse, until thy prescription runs out.’

‘Darling Bernie, you are ridiculous.’ Serena’s eyes are sparkling with mirth. ‘Even at the wedding?’

‘Especially at the wedding.’

Serena puts her coffee on the table and pulls Bernie up. ‘Come here, you idiot.’


	3. Aunty Bernie tries her best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere asks for help wrapping her Christmas presents. Bernie can't refuse.

“Aunty Bernie, will you help me wrap my presents?”

Bernie looks down at her great-niece’s shining face and smiles. “Of course love.”

Guinevere leads her quietly through the house, occasionally turning to shush her when Bernie treads just slightly too loudly. Guinevere closes her bedroom door firmly behind her and points at the haphazard pile on her bed. “Can you teach me how to wrap them properly? I want to have pretty bows and ribbons and everything!”

Bernie heaves an inner sigh. There is not a single nice square or rectangular item to be seen. She grits her teeth though; she’s offered her help and she won’t back out now. She’s never quailed before a challenge, even one so momentous as this.

 

On Christmas morning the family is assembled. Cameron and Morven with their son Arthur, Guinevere with her parents, Charlotte on her own but not looking sad about it. The youngsters are crowding around the tree and Bernie is sitting on the sofa with her arms wrapped firmly around her wife.

“Will you open my presents first?” Guinevere begs. “Here’s yours, Aunty Serena.”

Serena leans forward to take the parcel. It’s bottle shaped, or, at least, it would be if the wrapping paper wasn’t bundled all round it, bunched up in some places and nearly torn in others.

Jason nods approvingly. “Did you wrap that yourself, Guin? Well done.”

“No, Daddy,” she says instantly as Bernie groans softly and buries her head in her hand, “Aunty Bernie helped!”

Serena tears off the paper and examines the bottle. “An excellent vintage Guinevere, you’ve learned well.” She picks up Guin for a quick cuddle, then lets her scamper back to the tree to fetch the next present.

Serena twists in Bernie’s arms, but Bernie ducks to avoid her gaze.

“She asked for help,” she mumbles.

“Bernie,” Serena says, gently raising Bernie’s chin so that she’s forced to meet her eyes. “I love your ridiculous inability to wrap anything and I love you for trying to help Guin, and I love you, full stop.”

Bernie can’t resist kissing her, even though she knows that Cam and Charlotte will be rolling their eyes. But it’s Christmas and she’s with the people she loves the most in the world, kissing the most perfect wife that has ever existed, and that’s worth any amount of rolled eyes.


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly Christmas and everywhere Bernie goes, there seems to be mistletoe...

Bernie stared across the ward. With two weeks to go till Christmas decorations were everywhere, some placed more haphazardly than others. She smiled as Serena ducked under a trailing bit of tinsel.

‘Hoping to catch somebody?’ a voice remarked in her ear and she turned to see Fletch grinning.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked, puzzled.

He gestured up to the mistletoe tied over the nurses station. She took an involuntary step backwards and he held up his hands defensively. ‘Wasn’t me, boss.’

Bernie shook her head at him and looked back across the ward. Serena was sitting on the edge of a patient’s bed, laughing with them. Bernie caught herself smiling in response and sighed internally. She really had to get over this inconvenient crush. Serena was a work colleague, a friend, and nothing more. Bernie really had to stop sighing over her like this.

 

Later, Bernie was leaning over the nurses station, puzzling over some notes. She flicked through them, forehead wrinkling and biting her lip in concentration.

‘Need some help?’

She looked up, startled, to see Serena standing by her side.

‘Oh, thanks – yes, I’m not sure what to make of this.’ She pointed at the notes and Serena moved closer and leant down. They pored over it together for a moment before Serena suggested a possible solution, and they both straightened.

Serena’s eyes flicked up. ‘Oh,’ she said and pointed to the ceiling.

Bernie looked up too. They were standing right under the mistletoe. She licked her lips nervously. ‘Um?’

Serena’s eyes twinkled dangerously. ‘It’s tradition, Bernie.’ She moved closer.

Bernie stared at her and Serena smiled. ‘Don’t be shy, Major.’

As Serena rose on tiptoe, Bernie closed her eyes. She felt the whisper of Serena’s breath against her cheek, and then a brief, chaste kiss was pressed to her lips. ‘Oh,’ she murmured, and opened her eyes again.

Serena’s eyes were dancing. ‘Not the worst kiss I’ve had under the mistletoe.’

Bernie grasped at the casual tone. ‘Oh, do tell?’ But Serena merely winked and turned away.

 

On the following day, they bumped into each other in Pulses a little before the start of their shift.

‘Time to sit down and enjoy it properly?’ Serena suggested, so they sat at one of the little tables.

Bernie enjoyed their chat; she always enjoyed spending time with Serena. She loved the way that Serena’s eyes sparkled when she was enthusiastic, and the smile that could spread across her face. Soon, though, it was time to head up to AAU. Bernie moved swiftly so that she could pull Serena’s chair out for her.

As Serena rose, she glanced up. ‘Oh, would you look at that?’

Bernie looked. Another bunch of mistletoe. ‘Well, it is tradition, I suppose...’

‘Too right. Come here, Bernie.’ Serena tugged her jacket and pulled her in.

This time Bernie met her half way, let her lips open at the hint of Serena’s tongue. When she pulled back she could feel her face burning. ‘That was… um...’ She couldn’t construct the rest of the sentence though, turned tail and fled before Serena could see the effect that the kiss was having on her. She’s just a friend, she kept saying to herself as she climbed the stairs. She’s just a friend, it doesn’t mean anything to her.

 

They operated together that afternoon. Bernie loved operating with Serena; they worked so seamlessly together, anticipating each other’s movements and never getting in each other’s way. The operation was successful, they stitched the patient up neatly and then headed out to scrub down together.

Bernie concentrated on the soap and tap, let Serena’s bright chatter flow round her. Finally, she stepped back to dry her hands.

‘Would you look at that?!’

Bernie didn’t look. ‘It’s mistletoe, isn’t it.’

‘In the scrub room, of all places.’ Serena’s words were stern but her voice was full of laughter.

‘Fine,’ Bernie said. ‘Come here, Campbell.’ She reached out to Serena, pulled her in close and wrapped her arms around her back. She kissed her, softly first, then more firmly.

‘Bernie,’ Serena murmured into her mouth and Bernie let herself go, let herself taste Serena, let herself run her hands down Serena’s back.

Finally, she snapped back into reality, stepped back hurriedly from Serena. She gazed at her friend, noted the heightened colour in her cheeks and the darkness of her eyes.

‘Um,’ she said, wondering what on earth she could say to explain her behaviour. Words eluded her.

‘Shall we get back to the ward?’ Serena asked brightly.

 

Bernie found plenty to keep herself occupied on the ward that afternoon. She was avoiding paperwork, she told herself. Not Serena. Serena had been sat at her desk for hours, completing form after form. They complimented each other well in this way, Bernie thought. She loathed paperwork and Serena was more than efficient at it. At last, however, she could put off neither paperwork nor Serena, so she headed reluctantly to their office.

‘Been busy?’ Serena asked as she sat down at her desk.

‘Very. You?’

‘Oh, you know. Always forms to be completed.’ Serena grinned at her, ‘Half of them are yours. Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you.’ She shoved a few across the desk. ‘Can you just sign these, please?’

Bernie picked them up and studied them obediently as Serena rose from her chair and stretched.

She read them through carefully, not really paying attention to Serena, who was moving busily around the office, and signed them. ‘There you go.’ She chucked them back onto Serena’s desk then glanced around. ‘Why have you closed the blinds?’

Serena moved to perch on the edge of her desk. ‘Bernie,’ she said solemnly, ‘Look up.’

Bernie’s heart began to thump as she glanced up at the mistletoe. ‘Serena...’

Serena lowered herself into her lap and stroked the messy fringe back from her face. ‘Bernie,’ she said, ‘Do stop thinking for a moment and kiss me.’

Bernie slipped her arms around Serena’s waist to hold her firmly in place. ‘Yes, Fraulein,’ she whispered as she closed the gap between them.

Serena’s hands moved to caress her neck and she gasped into Serena’s mouth, let Serena’s tongue into her own, clutched Serena firmly against her until there wasn’t a speck of space between them.

Eventually Serena pulled back and Bernie saw her sparkling dark eyes and red-kissed lips.

‘Not bad, Major.’

Bernie looked at her. ‘It was you, wasn’t it? You’ve been planting mistletoe wherever we might be.’

Serena laughed. ‘I had to get you to kiss me somehow, didn’t I?’ She shifted on Bernie’s lap and Bernie tightened her arms instinctively.

‘You… You like me?’

Serena neatened a strand of her hair. ‘Just a bit,’ she smiled then added nervously, ‘Is that okay? I thought...’

‘More than okay,’ Bernie grinned, ‘Much more. Come for a drink with me tonight?’

Serena smiled. ‘I thought you’d never ask. Now, I think we can be spared for a few more minutes.’

‘You do, do you?’

Serena kissed Bernie. ‘Yes, I do,’ she whispered against her lips.


	5. Fly with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason suggests an ice skating trip.

It’s Jason’s idea – that they all go ice skating. At the proper rink, not the little one at winter wonderland in town. Serena laughs and says why not? Bernie is a tad reluctant. Serena put this down to a lack of experience.

‘Don’t worry darling, I’m no great shakes either. We can cling to each other.’

‘They have penguins to hold on to for beginners,’ Jason adds.

‘I’d rather hold on to Bernie, to be honest.’ She winks and Bernie blushes.

Serena’s first inkling that her surmise was wrong is when they arrive at the ice rink. She, Jason and Greta go up to the counter to exchange their shoes for the cumbersome blue skates that the rink provides. Bernie merely sits down and opens the large rucksack she’s brought with her.

Serena pads back to her, clutching her skates to her chest. ‘What have you got there?’

‘My skates.’ Bernie draws out another bag, opens it to show a pristine pair of elegant white boots.

‘You own skates?’

‘That’s a silly question, Aunty Serena. Of course she does.’

Bernie flashes a grin at Jason and sets down to pull on her boots. Serena follows suit, darting looks her way even as she attempts to close the catch on her hired boots. She ends up getting very frustrated; they’ve laced up just fine but she cannot make this catch work.

‘Here, let me,’ Bernie says softly and kneels in front of her. She does both boots up swiftly and then smiles up at Serena.

Serena’s breath catches; mesmerised by dark eyes shining up at her, full of love. She stretches out a tremulous hand to stroke Bernie’s cheek and Bernie presses a swift kiss into her palm.

‘Come on you two,’ Jason calls, and they look up to see him and Greta waiting by the ice rink entrance. ‘We’re wasting time.’

 

They venture onto the ice. Serena’ s not a complete novice but it always takes a few minutes for her to find her equilibrium. She skates slowly, next to the barrier. Jason and Greta are a little ahead, holding hands and not managing too badly. Bernie is next to her, keeping pace.

Serena looks across at her. ‘Well, go on Major. Let’s see what other talents you’ve been hiding.’

Bernie shakes her head, ‘No, no. I’ll stick with you.’

‘Oh no you won’t,’ Serena says, ‘Go on, I want to see what you can do.’

‘Are you sure?’ Bernie asks and Serena raises an eyebrow.

So Bernie takes off, flies past Serena, past Jason and Greta. Serena knows nothing about ice skating, but she can appreciate the fluid way that Bernie moves, the way that she seems to be flying on the ice, swerving effortlessly around the others. Then she moves into the middle of the rink and Serena has to stop and grasp the barrier because Bernie is _spinning._ Round and round she goes, hair flying out behind her. Serena feels dizzy just watching her.

And then she stops, looks over to Serena, grins shyly and sets off to join her.

As they meet, Serena stretches out her hands to grab her. ‘Wow,’ she says. ‘Just wow. Why didn’t I know you could do that?’

‘A girl has to have some secrets,’ Bernie murmurs, leans forward to press a swift kiss to Serena’s cold lips, ‘I had years of ice skating lessons as a kid. Now you know why I’m so flexible.’ She winks and Serena feels herself colouring.

Bernie turns backwards, still holding Serena’s hands. ‘Trust me?’ she asks.

‘Always,’ Serena says and Bernie moves, faster and faster, pulling Serena with her until Serena feels like she’s flying too, like she and Bernie together will never stop flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berena advent: ice skating


	6. The proof is in the pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason invites a friend round for Christmas dinner.

It’s early evening on Christmas day and Serena is bustling around her kitchen. The house, save for carols on the radio, is quiet – Jason is due back from his shift portering at St James’ hospital any time now, but in the meantime, she’s on her own.

She sets the table for three. Jason texted her earlier; his friend is all alone, can Serena find space for an extra person at dinner? Of course she can. Serena is nothing if not generous and has catered enough food for at least ten. One extra person will barely make a difference, aside from adding a little extra jollity at the table. She wonders vaguely what his friend is like. He doesn’t make close friends particularly easily. She imagines it’s probably a fellow porter.

The finishing touch on the table is the large candelabra, the one that only comes out for special occasions. She fixes the candles carefully and lights them just as she hears the front door unlock.

‘Aunty Serena, we’re home!’

Serena brushes her dress down neatly and hurries in to the hall to greet her nephew and his friend. And stops short.

There is Jason, a beaming smile on his face, and hovering awkwardly behind him, looking sheepishly at her through a messy fringe, is a vision of beauty. Serena gulps.

‘Aunty Serena, this is Bernie.’

Serena finds her voice and her manners simultaneously. ‘It’s very nice to meet you,’ she says, moving forward and offering her hand.

‘It’s, uh, it’s lovely to meet you,’ the blonde vision says, as she takes Serena’s hand. It’s soft and warm. ‘Jason has told me a lot about you. Thank you so much for having me.’

‘You’re very welcome,’ Serena says, remembering at last to let go of her hand. ‘Jason, why don’t you show Bernie where to hang her coat and then come and sit down.’

She turns and heads back to the kitchen, begins dishing up three plates, trying to calm herself as she does so. She’s seen attractive women before, she can handle this.

Bernie and Jason come in, chattering about an incident at work. It’s clear from their easy manner that they _are_ friends and Serena wonders how it came about.

‘This is beautiful, Serena,’ Bernie says as Serena turns to put dishes on the table.

‘It all looks lovely, Aunty Serena,’ Jason agrees. ‘See Bernie, aren’t you glad you came?’

Serena slips into her place and raises an eyebrow. ‘Weren’t you going to?’

Candlelight is dancing across Bernie’s face, making her eyes sparkle. ‘I didn’t want to impose.’

‘Nonsense,’ Serena says firmly. ‘The more the merrier.’

‘I said you’d say that,’ Jason puts in, ‘Didn’t I?’

‘You did indeed,’ Bernie agrees. ‘I’m very glad I listened to you.’ She smiles at Jason and then, shyly, at Serena.

Serena is an excellent cook and her Christmas dinner is as good as usual. Jason digs in – he’s not one to waste time on polite conversation when he could be eating.

‘So, Bernie, what do you do?’ Serena asks.

‘I’m a consultant. I specialise in trauma surgery but at the moment I just do whatever I’m given.’

A faint bell of recognition sounds in Serena’s head. ‘Not Bernie Wolfe?’

‘That’s me.’

Serena puts down her fork and stares unabashed at her guest. ‘But you’re amazing. Top of your field. World expert. What on earth are you doing in Holby?’

Bernie ducks her head, embarrassed. ‘Invalided out of the RAMC.’

‘Oh. Oh, Bernie, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.’

‘No, it’s okay.’ Bernie lifts her head, smiles faintly, ‘I’m used to it.’

Serena grasps for a safer topic. ‘How did you and Jason meet?’

It’s the right question; a grin spreads across Bernie’s face and Jason laughs a little.

Between them they tell the tale of a hapless Bernie wandering all round the hospital in a desperate attempt to find her way to her new ward. Serena listens and chuckles. She finds it particularly amusing that Jason has clearly decided Bernie is his responsibility, right down to making sure she had somewhere to go for Christmas.

 

Finally, they’ve had their fill of turkey. Jason clears the plates and Serena heats up the pudding.

‘It’s an old family recipe,’ she explains to Bernie, ‘Jason’s mum used to make it and now I do.’

‘It’s got charms in it,’ Jason adds. ‘If you get the five pence, you’ll be rich, if you get the button you’ll be single for a year and if you get the ring you’ll get married.’

Bernie laughs, ‘What if you get the button and the ring?’

Jason frowns. ‘I don’t think anybody ever has.’

Serena puts the pudding and cream on the table. ‘You have to help yourself.’

‘Or the charms won’t work?’ Bernie says with the smile that is making Serena melt.

‘Something like that,’ she agrees.

They all take a large helping and dig in.

On Jason’s fourth spoonful, a button falls on to his plate. ‘Oh dear,’ he says, looking mournful. ‘Never mind, I haven’t met anybody nice recently. Apart from you, Bernie.’

Bernie and Serena both splutter at that and he grins.

Bernie has nearly finished her portion when her spoon clinks and she pulls out the ring.

Serena raises an eyebrow. ‘A lucky man out there somewhere then?’ she says, teasing.

‘Aunty Serena, Bernie’s a lesbian.’ Jason turns to Bernie, ‘Aunty Serena dates men and women. Is there a special name for that?’

Serena’s fingers have tightened around her spoon. She’s staring at Bernie, can’t look away, because the air between them is suddenly thick and heavy.

Bernie licks her lips without taking her eyes off Serena. ‘Uh, yes, Jason. People who date men and women are bisexual.’

Jason nods and scoffs down the rest of his pudding. ‘It’s nearly time for Bake Off.’

‘Yes, yes, off you go. We’ll join you in a bit.’

Serena watches Bernie take another mouthful, watches her lick the cream delicately from her spoon. Not just me, she thinks.

‘Are you seeing anybody at the moment?’ Bernie asks, casually, although Serena can hear the tremor in her voice.

‘No. Are you?’

Bernie shakes her head and Serena drops her spoon, pushes her bowl away, and reaches her hand towards Bernie.

Bernie grasps it and a spark of heat rushes through Serena. Bernie stands, draws Serena up too.

‘How can I thank you for such a lovely dinner?’ Bernie murmurs. Her eyes flit all over Serena, before she finally makes eye contact again.

Serena shivers. ‘I can think of a way.’ She reaches up to let her fingers slide through Bernie’s hair. She barely pulls at all, but Bernie reacts instantly, closing the small gap between them and pressing a hot kiss to Serena’s lips.

‘You’re lovely, so lovely,’ Bernie whispers between kisses.

Serena pulls her closer, allows herself to tug Bernie’s hair, to run her hands over her shoulders. ‘You’re absolutely gorgeous,’ she replies. ‘Best present I’ve ever had at Christmas.’

Bernie laughs, draws back a little, although her arms are still firmly around Serena.

Serena looks at her beaming face. ‘Do you want to stay the night?’

‘Yes,’ Bernie says instantly, ‘I mean, if Jason is okay with it.’

Serena trails her fingers along the collar of Bernie’s blouse. ‘I was rather thinking you could stay in _my_ room.’

Bernie kisses her again.

‘You’re right though, we should ask.’ Serena sighs and draws herself reluctantly away from Bernie, although when Bernie tangles their fingers together she smiles and squeezes tight.

Together, they make their way into the living room.

‘Jason, dear. Is it okay if Bernie spends the night?’

Jason looks round, notes their flushed faces and joined hands. ‘Oh good, I thought you’d like each other. Bernie, there’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. And Aunty Serena snores.’

‘I do not!’ Serena says indignantly as Bernie bursts out laughing.


	7. Jac for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mild) adult content ahead.  
> Jac, Bernie and Serena get drunk. Pure crack.

In the end, nobody knows quite how it happened. The fact remains that Bernie and Serena are without assorted kids and grandkids, Emma is with her dad...

And Jac is round at Bernie and Serena’s. They are all very drunk.

‘You know the first thing she ever said to me,’ Jac slurs to Bernie, waving in Serena’s direction, ‘Was to compliment me on my cheekbones.’

Serena giggles. Bernie puts her wine glass on her table. It wobbles unsteadily for a second before righting itself. ‘You do have very nice cheekbones,’ she says, twisting around to stare at them closely. ‘Like cut glass.’ She licks her lips. ‘I do like a good set of cheekbones.’ Suddenly, unexpectedly, she leans in close and presses a kiss to Jac’s cheek. ‘There, they needed a bit of love.’

‘Hey!’ Serena yelps as Jac laughs, ‘Why are you allowed to kiss Jac?’

‘D’you want to, Campbell?’ Jac asks in her snarkiest voice, ‘I’m right here. Come and get me.’

‘Oh, I will.’ Serena bounds out of her chair, trips over the table and lands in Jac’s lap.

‘Just what I’ve always wanted.’ Jac pulls her up and kisses her roundly on the lips.

‘Excuse me?’ Bernie pouts.

Serena sits herself solidly on Jac’s lap and pulls Bernie towards her. ‘Sorry love, are you feeling left out?’ Bernie and Serena kiss and Jac’s arms have found their way around Serena’s waist – are sliding upwards. Serena shivers.

‘Help me get her blouse off,’ Bernie mumbles to Jac, and Serena giggles as two sets of hands begin shedding her clothing.

The blouse is thrown across the room. Jac nibbles a spot on the back of Serena’s neck as Bernie’s hand finds their way into long ginger hair.

‘Just remember,’ Jac gasps as Bernie’s hand moves from her hair to slip under her top, ‘Jac is for Christmas, not for life.’

‘We’ll make the most of our Christmas treat then,’ Bernie murmurs, as Serena kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equal parts _this is ridiculous_ and _please somebody else write the rest of it._


	8. Trimming the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena disregards health and safety.

With scant regard for health and safety regulations, Serena was perched on a chair on the nurses station, attempting to put the star on top of the AAU Christmas tree.

Fletch leant casually against the wall. ‘We probably should have put the star on before we put the tree in place,’ he said.

‘Thanks for that, very helpful,’ Serena gasped as with one final effort she forced the star onto the tree – and tumbled off her chair.

Firm arms caught her before she hit the floor and she looked up into brown eyes.

‘Got you.’ Bernie said, unnecessarily.

Serena fluttered her eyelashes. ‘My hero. How can I possibly thank you?’

Bernie placed her carefully on her feet and smiled. ‘Oh, I can think of a few ways.’

Serena leant into her, wound her arms around Bernie’s neck. ‘I think I can too...’

Fletch coughed loudly and the two women dissolved into giggles.

‘Don’t worry Fletch, we’ll save it for home,’ Bernie winked. ‘Come on Campbell, work to do.’


	9. Stocking stuffers

‘I’m home!’ Bernie throws her coat over the bannister.

‘In here,’ Serena’s voice sounds from the living room.

Bernie kicks off her shoes and tugs on her slippers, the fluffy ones Serena bought her last year after one too many nights of Bernie’s cold feet freezing her in bed. She opens the door into the living room to see Serena sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of books, disney-themed socks, chocolate coins, dolls, action figures and scarf and glove sets. ‘Alright, Campbell?’

‘D’you think this is enough?’

‘It’s your own fault for buying them all such ridiculously big stockings,’ Bernie says unsympathetically.

‘I know! I know.’ Serena runs a hand through her hair. ‘Now there are five of them it’s just such a lot of stuff.’

Bernie nibbles her lip. ‘You’ve forgotten one thing.’

‘We haven’t got _six_ grandkids have we?!’

Bernie laughs and disappears to the kitchen, to return with -

‘Satsumas.’ Serena rolls her eyes. ‘Nobody ever eats them.’

‘It’s tradition, darling.’ She places one neatly on the top of each pile. ‘There, perfect.’

‘And you can be the one who deals with their parents' complaints when they find them all mouldy in their rooms in a month’s time.’

‘Fair enough,’ Bernie laughs and pulls Serena in close for a kiss. ‘Happy Christmas, darling.’


	10. Christmas market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie finds something she wasn't looking for.

Bernie grimaced as another of Marcus’ colleagues made a disparaging sexist remark. How he had persuaded her to come along to the post-work drinks at Holby Christmas market, she didn’t know.

She cast a side-long glance at him. He was laughing along with his idiot friends and a wave of loathing ran through her. She’d known for a while now that she wanted more, that something indefinable and elusive was missing from her relationship, but this evening had confirmed it completely. Come the New Year, she was ditching the prat.

‘Just getting another drink,’ she mumbled and slipped away from the group, back to the log cabin which contained the bar.

It was blissfully quiet and the woman behind the counter grinned as she stepped in.

‘Company! Finally! What can I get you?’

‘Another glass of mulled wine would be great, thanks.’ Bernie put the appropriate change on the counter and watched as the woman ladled out the ruby red liquid. ‘I like your hat,’ she said, involuntarily, as she stared at what could conceivably be mistaken for a large furry animal.

The woman’s eyes flicked upwards and she grinned. ‘Need it in this job. Here you go.’

Bernie took the warm glass, but didn’t move. The thought of rejoining Marcus was repellent and there was something rather lovely about the woman’s smile. ‘I’m Bernie,’ she said, hoping that this would be enough of a conversation starter.

‘Serena.’ She held out her hand and Bernie shook it. ‘Nice to meet you. Here on your own?’

Bernie shook her head. ‘With the boyfriend. Soon to be _ex_ boyfriend.’

Serena’s eyes sparkled. ‘Ooh, do tell.’

Whether it was the wine or her sheer frustration with Marcus, Bernie found herself opening up to Serena, confiding in her about the positively dreary sex life, the casual misogyny and the fact that she’d decided to end it once the holidays were over.

Serena nodded sympathetically as she listened. ‘Well, look on the bright side, at least you haven’t married your useless boyfriend. I did.’

‘What happened?’

‘Divorced him as soon as I could. Cost a lot though – well done for getting out before it’s all too formal!’

‘It’s… yes. Not just that,’ Bernie looked down at her glass. ‘I think I like women.’

Serena reached over the bar and touched her hand. ‘Do you need some help figuring that out?’ Her thumb stroked Bernie gently. ‘Because my shift finishes in a minute and I really, _really_ wouldn’t mind giving you some practical experience.’

Raucous laughter from outside echoed through the cabin and Bernie shuddered at the sound. Then she looked up at Serena, who was smiling very softly at her. ‘You know what, that sounds great.’

 

Serena’s shift ended and she slipped around the counter to join Bernie. Bernie suddenly felt incredibly shy. What on earth was she doing, about to wander off with an almost complete stranger and get up to...well...who knew what.

Serena glanced at her as if she could tell the thoughts running through her head. ‘You had a chance to look round the market yet?’

Bernie shook her head.

‘I’ll show you some of my favourites, we can get something to eat and then – well, why don’t we see where the night takes us?’

Bernie smiled thankfully. ‘Sounds lovely.’ She dug out her phone and sent a swift text to Marcus, saying she’d met a friend and was joining them for the night. ‘It’s virtually true,’ she said to Serena, who laughed.

With Serena guiding her, Bernie actually managed to buy a few decent presents for various relatives. They ended up at a doughnut stand.

‘Fresh doughnuts, oh, wow,’ Bernie sighed.

‘Treat yourself,’ Serena suggested, and then as Bernie hesitated, she said ‘You know what, I’ll treat us both.’ She asked for two large ring doughnuts and passed one over to Bernie.

‘Thanks.’

‘Come on, through here, there’s a bench. We can sit and eat in peace.’ Serena led Bernie into a small garden-like space, enclosed by hedges. It was quiet and Bernie sat on the nearest bench thankfully.

‘Been on the go for a while,’ she said when Serena raised her eyebrow, ‘Nice to get a sit down.’

Serena sat next to her and they ate their doughnuts in companionable silence.

‘Oh, that was lovely,’ Bernie sighed as she swallowed her last bite and wiped her fingers.

Serena nodded, then glanced at her and grinned. ‘You’re a little sugar-y, darling,’ she murmured. Slowly, she reached out and brushed sugar from Bernie’s lips. Bernie leant into the touch, her heart suddenly pounding.

‘Alright?’ Serena asked quietly. Bernie nodded and Serena leant forward, closing the gap between them. ‘Stop me if you want to,’ she whispered.

As soft lips touched her own, Bernie’s eyes fluttered shut. She let Serena’s lips caress her, let Serena’s tongue lick the remnants of sugar, let the spark in her grow until she felt fire shivering in her veins. Her hands found their way to Serena’s shoulders, pulling her close. Without breaking the kiss she tugged Serena’s hat off, ran her fingers through the short dark locks. Serena sighed and then Bernie felt a hand sliding into her own hair, tugging gently. She pulled Serena even closer, so that she was almost in her lap.

‘Bernie, oh – Bernie.’ Serena drew herself back, a slightly stunned expression on her face. ‘We...wow. I think we should stop before we get ourselves arrested.’

Bernie blinked, took a second to get her brain functioning again. Their hands found each other, twining together like their bodies wanted to.

‘Can I see you again?’ Bernie asked. ‘I want – I _need_ , to see you.’

Serena laughed slightly. ‘Yes. Yes, of course. I take it you’ve got your answer about liking women, then.’

‘I don’t know about women in general, but this one, very much so.’ Bernie squeezed her hands tightly.

‘How about dinner? In the new year?’

‘And then some kissing?’

‘I think we can guarantee there’ll be some kissing,’ Serena laughed again, let go of Bernie’s hand to stroke her cheek, ‘And if you’re very good...’ she winked, ‘Happy Christmas, Bernie.’


	11. In the warmth of the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of a perfect day, a short conversation.

Their respective parents had taken Gwen and Maddie to bed and now it was just Bernie and Serena left basking in the heat of the beautiful log fire. Bernie had her arms around Serena, cuddling her in tight.

‘You awake, love?’ she whispered.

‘Mmmm, just about,’ Serena wriggled into her, ‘Been a wonderful day, hasn’t it?’

‘The best.’

They were on the ‘holiday of a lifetime’ to Lapland, treating their grandkids to sleigh rides and husky rides and today they’d had a visit to the _real_ Father Christmas, in his little wooden hut in the forest. Bernie thought she’d never forget the look of wonder on the girl’s faces as he produced the letters they’d written the day before.

Serena’s voice broke into her thoughts. ‘Bernie… Bernie, I’m sorry.’

‘Whatever for?’

‘All those years we wasted. That I made us waste, by pushing you away. We could have had this the whole time.’

‘I’m not sure the budget could have stretched to this trip every year.’

Serena sat up to face her and Bernie’s heart clenched at the tears in her eyes.

‘No love, please.’ Bernie stroked Serena’s cheek, brushed away a single tear as it fell. ‘Maybe we needed that, needed some time – for therapy, to reach where we needed to be to be together. We’re here now, let’s not regret the past.’ She kissed her gently.

Serena managed a smile and relaxed back into Bernie’s embrace. ‘I love you so much, Bernie.’

‘I love you too.’ Bernie fumbled in her pocket for a moment, then tugged out a box. ‘I’ve got something for you.’ She passed it to Serena, who flipped it open and gasped.

‘Bernie?’

‘I should be kneeling, but you’re too lovely to let go of. So, Serena Campbell, would you marry me?’

Serena’s eyes gleamed in the firelight. ‘Oh Bernie, of course I will. Of course.’ She twisted in Bernie’s arms and kissed her, again and again. And then it was her turn to wipe the tears from Bernie’s cheeks. ‘You’re crying.’

‘I never cry,’ Bernie retorted, but buried her head into Serena’s grey hair.

‘I’ve got you, darling. I’ve got you.’ Serena wrapped her arms around her as Bernie sobbed out tears of joy and love and of finally coming home.


	12. Christmas crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena make Christmas crackers

Bernie survey the table with distaste. ‘Did you buy the _entire_ store?’ She picked up a pack of cardboard loo rolls, ‘And you know we could have just saved our actual loo rolls?’

Serena laughed, ‘Only if we wanted a lecture on hygiene from Jason. Come on Bernie, home made crackers, don’t you think it’ll be fun?’

Bernie flung her arms around Serena and kissed her. ‘Campbell, this is our third Christmas together. You are well aware of my inability to wrap presents -’

‘I know you’ve been bribing the kids to wrap mine, yes.'

‘Why on earth do you think I’m any good at craft?’

Serena’s eyes twinkled. ‘I don’t think that. I said it’d be fun. There’s a difference.’

Bernie sighed and sat down. ‘Come on then, show me what I’m doing.’

Serena quickly – neatly – demonstrated; snapper in the loo roll, add toy, paper hat, wrap up in crepe paper, tie ends up.

‘What about jokes and forfeits?’

‘We can write our own, I suppose. Look, there’s plenty of paper here.’

Serena dug out a pad of paper and entirely missed the sudden gleam in Bernie’s eye.

 

The table was all set for Christmas lunch, all four kids were joining them for a change and it was a busy, happy house.

Naturally, it was Jason who commented on the crackers. ‘What happened?’ he asked, simply, as he held up one of Bernie’s efforts.

‘Mum, of course,’ Charlotte rolled her eyes.

‘Why on earth did you think that was a good idea?’ Cameron asked Serena.

‘I didn’t. I thought it would be fun.’

‘Well, um. Good effort?’ Elinor said.

Bernie beamed. ‘Thanks, Ellie. Now come on you lot, sit down.’ She patted the seat to her left. ‘This is your spot, Serena.’

‘And I see I get a patent Bernie Wolfe cracker.’

‘Of course!’ Serena might have missed the grin on Bernie’s face but the kids didn’t, and exchanged glances.

Naturally they began by pulling crackers. Pair by pair they donned paper hats and read out the classic jokes that had been scribbled in surgeons’ scrawls.

Serena and Bernie went last. Serena found a pink hat, a set of tiny screwdrivers… and then she unfolded her bit of paper. It was larger than the others and she raised an eyebrow.

‘What’d you get mum?’

‘It’s a forfeit,’ Serena scanned it quickly and blushed bright red. ‘It’s … uh… it’s...’

‘Fun?’ said Bernie sweetly.

‘Oh my god,’ Elinor said, ‘We don’t want to know. We _never_ want to know. Right guys?’

‘Right,’ Cameron and Charlotte chorussed.

 

‘I can’t believe you wrote that!’ Serena said that night, as the bedroom door closed behind her.

‘Can’t you?’ Bernie pushed her gently against the door and nuzzled into her neck. ‘You’re delicious, by the way.’ She kissed Serena’s collarbones, undoing her blouse buttons to expose more skin.

‘And,’ Serena mumbled as she tipped her head back and her fingers found Bernie’s hair. ‘I don’t even own lingerie of that description.’

‘Don’t you?’ Bernie stepped back. ‘Have a look in the bathroom.’

‘Oh… you!’

‘Go on then, shoo.’ Bernie pushed her gently. ‘I’ll be waiting.’

Several minutes later, the bathroom door opened.

‘Serena, wow… you look… unbelievable.’ Bernie bounced up from the bed, where she had been lounging in her own newly-acquired underwear.

Serena blushed. ‘So do you.’ She reached out to run her fingers across Bernie’s toned torso and over the lacy cups of her bra.

Bernie kissed her and led her to the bed. ‘Enough gazing Campbell,’ she sat down, tugging Serena to stand between her legs. ‘We have a lot of forfeits to get through.’

Serena shivered under Bernie’s heated look, tucked a strand of hair behind Bernie’s ear.

‘All of them?’

‘All of them,’ Bernie said firmly.

Serena laughed. ‘You are a minx and a pest, my darling.’

‘And you love me.’

‘And I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Advent prompts. Nadolig LLawen, pawb.


	13. The story of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berena fix week 2, prompt: scar

Serena trails her fingers down Bernie’s neck, between her breasts, watches as a red flush blooms on her chest. “You’re beautiful,” she remarks languidly.  Her fingers trace the raised scar that bisects Bernie; the reminder of how nearly she died. 

Bernie’s hands are behind her pillow, propping up her head and she watches Serena patiently. “Too many scars, don’t you think?”

Serena presses a kiss next to her fingers. “Never. They tell the story of you.” She makes her way down Bernie’s body, cataloguing. Post-IED surgery, c-section, the one across her thigh from an earlier army injury, the faint one just above her knee that she got falling out of a tree when she was ten. You have to look closely to see it, but Serena has spent a lot of time looking very closely at Bernie’s body.

Serena kisses each scar carefully, until she is settled between Bernie’s legs and Bernie is squirming impatiently.

“Serena!”

Serena grins at her impishly. “I’m sorry darling, do you want something?”

Bernie’s eyes soften. “Just you, always you.”

“Sweeping declarations get their reward.” And Serena dips her head to lick just where Bernie wants her.


	14. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is woken up earlier than she'd prefer.  
> Weekly berena fix, prompt: Jealousy

The blare of her alarm dragged Serena out of her blissful slumber. “Urrgggh,” she groaned as she buried her head into her pillow.

“Told you you should have had an earlier night,” a sleepy voice next to her remarked, and Serena turned to see warm brown eyes watching her, amused.

“Hmmph.” Serena said.

“Come on Campbell, up you get.”

“It’s not fair.”

Bernie rolled onto her back and stretched luxuriously before cuddling back into the duvet. “Mmm, lovely and warm.”

Serena brushed the mess of curls from Bernie’s forehead. “You could get up too? We could have breakfast together?”

“Not a chance.” Bernie’s toes poked Serena’s leg. “You’re going to be late if you stay in bed much longer.”

“Maybe I’ll call in sick,” Serena said, and dropped a soft kiss to Bernie’s lips.

“Like hell you will,” Bernie retorted. “Shoo.”

“It’s not fair.”

“Yes, you’ve said that already. It’s entirely your own fault you know; you did the rotas for this month.”

Serena sat up reluctantly. “What was I thinking?”

“You were thinking about being a responsible consultant.”

“Instead of lovely mornings in bed with my gorgeous and annoyingly smug girlfriend.”

Bernie laughed, reached out to hug Serena tightly. “Silly you. Go on, up you get. And maybe, if you’re very lucky, there’ll be something special waiting for you when you get home later.”

Serena pulled on her dressing gown and stood up. Bernie looked up at her and winked.

Serena grinned. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Aye aye.”


End file.
